How the Dove became joined with the Hammer
by Felicity Hartington
Summary: This is my first chapter of the book, when Silena a reblelious Aphrodite daughter meets Charles Beckendorf a son of hesphatus she learns love comes in all different ways.
1. Chapter 1

How the Dove was joined with the Hammer

I can't explain how it became but it was like it just was a thing that had always been there. It was the largest impact a person could feel such as rain and wind mixing and clashing together just to form a giant hurricane, the one storm that could never be tamed. The impact happened when I came to Camp Half Blood.

I had always known I was different then other children, my whole life was running away from monsters. I always sensed children's feelings and love for people, when crushes came in fourth grade, my head would impound with this vast majority of girly, loving thoughts inside of my head. I would come home crying and ranting how my head hurt, from all the vast feelings of love stuck in my head. One day near my twelfth birthday my father finally told me who I was and who my mother was. I ran screaming out of the room. I would refuse to believe it. Greek mythology? Really? My father was a stressed stylist, he owned at least six salons in California. I was originally from there, but we moved to New York for a six month plan with one of his sponsors.

I was always wondering why my older sister Cristy would get so much more popularity in school then I did. Sure I was pretty, but I had ADHD, who would want to have a conversation with me. But then unfortunately when I turned twelve my sister was eaten by a giant snake, and big surprise there, it was after me! My father hated the fact that I was in danger every minute of my life, so the summer of my sixth grade year he drove me to Camp Half Blood.

I still remember it as if it was yesterday. He pulled at the bottom of a hill and pointed.

"Up there is the place your mom always wanted you to go to."

"You mean Aphrodite?" I rolled my eyes, her again. He turned from the driver seat.

"Silena we talked about this, it has been coming." His stormy blue eyes showed no remorse.

"Why do I have to go? I'm fine."

"Your not fine your sister was eaten!" He screamed at me, tears sprung to his eyes. "You have to leave Silena if you didn't mean the world to me I wouldn't send you away. But you do, I'm sorry." He put his hand on my knee, he got out of the car and helped me out.

We stood in awkward silence, I hated saying good bye. I was horrible at it. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, and I threw my arms around his skinny body. He tightened himself around me. I felt the moisture of his tears on my hair.

"I love you." He whispered, then he swallowed.

"I love you too." I pulled away, looked one more time into his eyes and backed away. I looked back as I ran up the hill, but unfortunately Aphrodite didn't favor me.

I walked to the top of the hill, it was pretty cool. Their were tether ball courts, volley balls nets, archery fields, and a stable. A giant farm house stood in the middle of the camp. The scent of strawberries got to me. A giant green forest stood with giant evergreens, oaks, others that I couldn't identify. A sparkling beach sat at the edge of the small patch of the haven. I almost was up at the top of the hill when it happened.

When I felt a monster coming, three things usually happened; I feel an invisible hot exhale on the back of my neck, then a horrible feeling at the bottom of my stomach, and finally an act of surprise on my behalf. But now nothing happened the feeling at the bottom of my stomach settled but nothing happened. I reached out of my backpack and grabbed my celestial bronze knife. I had received it as one of the only presents Aphrodite ever gave to me.

Now I took a shaky breath and then a tremor shook me and the ground. It happened again landing me straight on my butt. _Ow! _I screamed in my head. There were cracks coming out of the road then it burst. The road cracked into one giant gap and the monster slithered out. The monster was a poisonous snake most likely the one that had killed my sister. I screamed, I hoped the campers would hear me. Someone, anyone!

The snake was a giant replica of the deadly Coral snake. It slivered around me its pink tongue came out then back in, out, in, out. I watched it for what seemed like eternity. My heart pounded, a person in a fifty mile radius could have heard it. I leapt up and jumped on its back. And I banged on it with the back of my knife. It looked dazed for a moment and then began to become enraged. It kept trying to bite my leg which was dangerously hanging over its side. I pulled it up and stabbed my knife into it's head. It fell onto the ground it's black intelligent eyes were blank. But all snakes eyes were blank.

I screamed, and started to cry when I saw it had bitten me.

"Help!" I screamed, but it wasn't worth it. I was going to die. I fell to the ground, my world spinning and my eye lids drooping. Then I was in darkness.

I awoke to a soft hand gently putting my hair back behind my ear. I saw a girl my age; she sat down near me on a wooden floor. Her hair was a beautiful blond and she had a tan pigment of skin. Her eyes were down but I saw they were a stormy grey. She stunned me and I gasped. She looked up and smiled.

"Well hello there sunshine." She laughed when I cocked my head.

"Your Silena right?"

"Yeah how did you know?" I yawned and saw a giant cast over my leg. It shot painful shocks up my leg, I winced with pain.

"You OK, should I get Chiron?"

"Chiron, what? No I'm fine."

"Here, drink this it will make you feel better." She handed me a tall glass of a drink that was orange and iced. I sipped it.

"Oh my Mother in Olympus that's good! It tastes like my Aunt Carleen's tuna casserole."

"That's Ambrosia for ya, it makes you feel better."

"Can I have some more?"

"No you'll barely stand that amount."

"What do you mean?'

"Ambrosia is the food of the gods, if we demigods have to much, we'll burn right into ashes."

"OK, now I don't want any of that stuff ever."

She laughed,

"By the way I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

"Silena Beauregard but you already knew that."

Annabeth smiled,

"I'll be back." She walked out of sight and around a corner. I steadily got up and limped over to the balcony, I saw I was in the giant farm house that I had seen from the top of the hill. I saw shrines of all the Greek gods, trees surrounded each one. It was beautiful, I saw campers playing volleyball a few were kicking a soccer ball around. Further back down by the white sanded beach two kids raced on what appeared to be pegasi. I saw the Statue of Liberty out in the distance of the sea. I wondered if my dad was back at our pent house in Manhattan or if he stuck around to watch me die.

Annabeth came back with a centaur. That I guessed was Chiron, for some reason I felt a strong connection between the two of them. A father daughter love. Chiron had the body of a pristine white stallion. But the upper part of a man, he looked like he was in his thirties he had a beard and a soulful but yet wise brown eyes. He kind of made me shy. He looked young, but a little bit of my senses told me he was older.

"Hello Silena, I'm Chiron I will be your mentor in the arts of being a hero."

"I know who you are sir." He looked surprised. I was totally mellow and humble. I wasn't freaking out about the way he was part man part horse, or where I was. I just guessed things weren't ordinary around here either, expect for the worse.

"Silena, do you know anything of who you are, and what _we _are?" He gestured to the camp.

"Your Chiron you taught all the great hero's, this is Camp Half Blood, a place where demigods go like myself to be protected and train. Every demigod here is a parent of a god, for example I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. That's pretty much all I know, my mom told me about it."

"Your mother talks to you?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah she always does, calls me up on a cell phone and just talks to me, I always tell her, 'Mom get out of my life!'"

They just stared at me like they were pedestrians seeing me as a true demigod. I shrugged and limped back to the chair I had been sitting in.

"Her mom talks to her!" Annabeth stormed, she stomped out of the balcony. Chiron put an arm around me,

"You'll have to excuse her, we have never met a demigod who has ever had a five sentenced dialogue with their parents."

I nodded seeing as how that would upset her. I stared out into the distant forest. "So my dear how would you like a tour?"

"I would love one." I smiled, he helped me onto his back and he trotted down the stairs.

"Chiron, I mean it if you didn't wipe your hooves before coming in the house, I'm going to have your hide!" a pudgy man with a cheetah work out suit screamed at him. Chiron chuckled,

"Always do Dionysus." I studied Dionysus; he had bloodshot eyes and purple under them, he looked at me.

"Great another little hero." He rolled his eyes and walked into a game room across the hall.

Chiron sighed and carried on, he walked out the door and stepped down the porch steps and onto the green grass. Kids raced past us and didn't even look twice. We passed a soccer field and we came to a U shape of eight cabins. I only had to take one look to know it was the order of where the gods sat on the Mount Olympus council. Zeus on the top, Hera right next to it.

"Chiron why does Athena, Hera, and Artemis have cabins their virgin goddess?"

"Respect my dear, Annabeth, who you met earlier is actually a daughter of Athena."

But Athena was a virgin goddess, I made a note to talk to Annabeth about that. He showed me Poseidon's cabin, another near empty cabin. There were some things in it such at a horn of some kind of monster. I noticed a kid in there too. He had sea green eyes and a downcast face I looked in off of Chiron's back. I sensed someone he loved had been taken away from him.

"Percy, are you alright?" Chiron asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I just miss my mom." I heard a catch in his voice. Chiron nodded and walked in, I had to duck so I wouldn't get hit on the head.

"We'll get her back, my boy." He patted his shoulder and turned around and walked back out. We went around to all the cabins until we came to mine. I saw it was beautiful its walls outside was made of pink crystal quartz. Chiron kneeled down so I could go in; I jumped off not putting any weight on my bad leg. What I saw made me squeal in delight.

"OhmiGod!" I yelped. The walls of the cabin were painted with a rosy color and mirrors hung on the wall. A customized dresser stood beneath each one, a name tag was plastered on each mirror. Various hair products, straightening irons, and of course curling irons littered the top of each one. Crooked posters were pinned on the walls, and the doors, some were on top of each other. They were of "hot" singers and actors.

The beds were different colors depending on the person I was guessing. Bulletin boards hung above each bunk, with a picture of the girl or boy, mostly girls though, who were living in that particular one. I moved my eyes around the room and saw the most beautiful thing of all. A portrait of a woman hung it the center of the cabin. She had glossy, radiant, fiery, hair; red lips that she wore perfectly unlike some people. She had powerful blue eyes like my own. I looked closer in her hair and saw she had little daisies weaved into it.

I touched it, and felt my hand burn with warmth and love. Aphrodite. My mother.

"This is amazing Chiron."

"That's what they all say, come I want to show you the sword arena." I got back on his back and he galloped over to a coliseum shaped building, we slipped in through a door. Two boys fought, a tall tanned one with sandy hair and the other with darker skin, big hands, and jet black eyes. Both sweat immensely the darker skinned one had his shirt off. He looked to be about my age maybe a year or so older.

The tan one looked like he was seventeen or eighteen. He had a scar right over his eyebrow. Big hands boy faked a cool jab at the other boy's side and twisted around and kicked Tan boy in the back making him fall to the ground. He held his sword right to his neck. The other boys in the arena clapped. Percy the boy from the Poseidon cabin sat in the shadows of the building.

"Nice Beckendorf!" Tan boy slapped him on the back; Beckendorf smiled, but didn't say anything. "Charles Beckendorf, nice job, my gods you have grown with the fake out." Chiron praised.

"Thank you sir." He smiled with pride. I looked at him in awe, he amused me. He was quiet but knew how to joke, and he had an impressive smile. He looked at me for a full moment it seemed like it was a place I felt safe. Those luminous black eyes stared at me, mine locked on his. Just for a second I was helpless in his gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Well since so many people liked this story I guess I'll write a second chapter. It was my first fanfic after all, and I guess I should keep going with it. A few things I would like to correct, Silena's father owned a candy shop and Silena was older then Annabeth so, yes I made a couple mistakes but don't judge my story just on that. Well without further leggy conversation, the story. **

**Two Months Later **

"Silena! Hurry! We're gonna miss dinner." Kennedy whined, I looked at my friend. Her liquid blue eyes glimmered back to my own. Her features wide and pretty, but Kennedy always had a bit of a, a deer stuck in headlights look about her.

I opened my gloss, and started to pat my lips lightly with the creamy substance. "Do you always have to be in such a hurry?" I looked up to her, and smiled. She rolled her eyes and stamped her foot. Kennedy's glossy hair flipped around her shoulders as she did.

"Ever since Luke said 'hi' to you that's all you worry about is looking good." Her voice putting a little squeak whine to the'd' on good. I turned back to my make-up, and quickly snapped at her.

"It's not because of Luke at all! It's…it's for uh…" Kennedy had a skeptic expression on her face. Her hands on her skinny hips and her head cocked to the side. "Kennedy honestly, what do you want from me?" I wiped a smeared bit of mascara from my eye, and looked at her. She stared at me, envy hidden in her eyes. She was the only child of Aphrodite with plain blue eyes.

"Let's go I'm starving." She straightened her orange, Camp Half Blood T-shirt and walked out of the cabin. I followed after her my heart thudding softly in my chest. Tonight I was going to try to pull a hot one of Luke. I was going to make him see me as most the boys here at Camp Half Blood did.

We reached the dining pavilion, a flat picnic area with a large stone fireplace and a stage for announcements. Most the camp was already there now was the time for me to do it. I walked past the Hermes table, and there he was. Gorgeous, gleaming, my golden boy, I pulled at the apricot colored ribbon pulled into my hair and let my black locks fall around my shoulders. I opened my eyes very slowly, like one of those cheap scenes in the movies, my whole being focused on getting Luke's attention. I turned and looked at him.

He didn't even look at me. I huffed and looked at my sister. Kennedy rolled her eyes and gestured to the table. I walked quickly and sat down next to Drew before she could. Drew looked over at Percy Jackson and eyed him with interest. The boy looked like a bag of skin and bones; he was so scrawny and skinny. "Drew, you don't like him…do you?" She gave Chelsa a dirty look as she sat down next to her. Chelsa quickly moved next me. Drew turned to me and faked an amazing smile,

"Of course not Silena, it's obvious who's going to end up with him at the end." We both said in unison, "Annabeth." The feelings Percy had felt for Annabeth were very clear, and Drew having a powerful feeling, much like me, for feelings of love could sense it too.

"Ohmigods! Her hair is gorgeous! But she needs to tone down those lips; they bring out her eyes too well." One of the girls said. But I was too busy staring at Luke. Those perfect biceps that had been in so many fights, scars marred his body like veins that too perfect hair. "SILENA!" I shook my head, when have I ever acted like this about a boy? It was quite disturbing; I looked up to who had called my name. Ohmigods… Big Hands boy. I hadn't talked to him or seen him since my first day at camp.

"Clarisse wanted me to ask you and the other kids of Aphrodite wanted to be on her team for capture the flag. As well… Allies." He scratched behind his neck awkwardly, he was at least fourteen. His broad shoulders showed muscle and his hands were large. He was a little lopsided, but those eyes… I couldn't look at them they made me dizzy. Before I could answer with something cute or feisty, an ugly stupid noise came.

"Uh-huh." Everyone laughed at our table, and Big Hands boy smiled at me sheepishly. I. Was. A. Idiot. He walked away but not without looking back over his shoulder, as ugly as his daddy was, I was somehow attracted to Charles Beckendorf.

"Nice Silena you got a Hesphatus boy to like you." Drew laughed somewhere a surge of anger erupted. Beckendorf was a good kid. I wasn't about to let him be taken out like that.

"Drew! Shut up! You're flipping looking at boys who are freshmen in college while you're a freaking eighth grader! Shut up and go suck some other guy's-" I was cut off by noise that stopped me in my tracks. Everyone was staring at me; a bird that flew through the security of Camp Half Blood. It had to be a message from the gods. It was a dove; she held a small little piece of something. The dove dropped it at my feet and looked at me with a cocked head; she ruffled her feathers in expectance.

I slowly picked up the little tiny flower that had fallen at my feet. It slowly formed into a long and delicately spun sword. Everyone at Aphrodite's tables jaw dropped open. No one, no one at Aphrodite had a weapon. The sword was beautiful. Delicately spun around it were swirls and rune patterns. Small flowers were sown to the stud, and it gleamed of a double-sided sword. Both bronze and silver, it felt perfectly balanced in my hand. Unlike my knife that Aphrodite had rudely sent me on my birthday.

"Silena look…" Chelsa held out a compact mirror, I took it and saw a small darkened circle on the side of my neck. It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen in my life, a light lavender colored circle. "What does it mean?" Voices echoed across the pavilion, Chiron came over and slipped his arm around my shoulder and walked me away from the pavilion. We walked in silence until we reached the little beach on the side of Camp Half Blood.

"That circle… I've only seen it once. I'm trying to think of where." Chiron's eyes were thoughtful and clouded with puzzlement. I looked out on the New York Harbor. My father was out there somewhere hating my guts, or probably working on some rich snooty old lady's hair. I wished that I could be normal. A normal It girl. A normal A student. A normal perfect, beautiful, talented, girl. I just wanted to be anyone else besides me.

_If you join child, I will give you power…_ A voice echoed in my mind, in sent shivers down my spine. I shivered despite the warm July air. I looked back behind me, no one was there. "Chiron…did you say something?" He looked up from his reverie,

"What Silena?" I shook my head and looked down at the sword. What did it mean? Who sent it? Well that was obvious my mother. But…why? I couldn't figure it out, for one reason no child of Aphrodite received any real type of weapon. We were peaceful children. We didn't like wars; most of us were too busy looking at our reflections in mirrors. I didn't like the stereotype, but as untrue as it was about me, for Kennedy and plenty of my other siblings it was.

_Silena look to Luke… _The voice laughed and coldly cut through me like a knife. I bit down my lip to keep from screaming. It was so evil and ancient, but part of me a piece of me was so utterly tempted to listen. To fall under it's spell. To give my whole and utter being to it's voice. Whatever it was I wanted to bow down, I wanted to sacrifice for it, and I would. "…Well I suppose I could have seen it in one of my books and slightly overlooked it." Chiron was still going on about that mark. I didn't honestly feel like caring about it right now, darkness was falling and I was tired of waiting for him to finish talking.

"Chiron, I think I'm going to head back to my cabin. Okay?" He looked at me with so much concern and care. I had to look away from his soulful brown eyes. I brushed my hair in front of my face and walked away, leaving my teacher and trainer in the dust to reason.

When I reached my cabin on the other side of Camp Half Blood, everyone was almost ready for bed. Drew's hazelnut hair was wrapped in a towel, Chelsa's pedicure almost dry, Gabriel had his rollers in his hair, and Kennedy had a sleep-mask over her forehead. The whole cabin looked at me upon my entering, Jamie our counselor shooed the next person into the bathrooms. I went to my bunk and found the flower was still wrapped around the bronze sword, I pulled on it and it dropped to the floor in a tiny little flower. It had a bronze ring attached to it.

"Well we can all see who's favored by Mom." Drew snickered and her posse twittered in response. "We all work our asses off and just to be denied by some New York whore." She smiled at me and her brown eyes glinted malevolently.

"Drew!" Jamie shouted and her voice echoed with power and vibration. Jamie was the most powerful with charm speak. But Drew came in close to her. I on the other hand didn't seem to have a knack for the talent.

"Jamie? Did I ask you?" Jamie sat straight up from her bed and looked right at Drew. Her hair began to rise up like live snakes and her kaleidoscope eyes narrowed in on her. In some ways Jamie was pure beauty, but I think that was the reason why she was head counselor, she was scary as hell. Drew backed down like a desolate puppy. Jamie slopped back down onto her bed. Then just like that it was lights out and the night crept up on me like a thief.

My dream was horrific and I could not remember one as bad as this. The voice kept speaking to me, but I saw Luke. I saw his masterful face, his beautiful eyes smiling at me. I wanted him. But the voice would take half of Luke's face and only would leave a side with darkness and emptiness. His eyes started to roll up in his head and when they came back his irises were pure gold. He looked right at me.

I awoke with a cold sweat. My breathing heavy and labored and on the side of my neck there was a searing pain. The mark. I ran a hand through my silky hair and rubbed my eyes. I swear I had insomnia sometimes. There was a scratching at the door. I looked at it, my heart beating loudly. The lights from the harpies came through the open windows of our cabin. I slowly tiptoed to the door, and opened it.

Luke stood there, he wore a cutoff Camp Half Blood T-shirt and his hair was tousled from sleep. "Silena." He spoke my name in a low and welcoming voice. I looked at him my eyes caught his and he held a burning passion in them. I walked out of the cabin, lightly shutting the door behind me. "I have a request for you." I parted my lips and he leaned down until his breath was lightly touching my lips.

"Anything." I breathed. He lifted a hand and slowly traced my cheekbones and twisted a lock of black glossy hair around his finger.

"Do something for me Silena." His touch was like tiny pinpricks that warmed my body. I wanted him…so bad. I looked at him, my whole being was screaming just for him. He took my hand and led me to the beach. In a strange sense of déjà vu I felt Chiron's presence. Luke lit a fire in the campfire's hole and looked at me. My hair was whipping in front of my face from the wind.

"For many eons we've been hunted, accused, and controlled by the gods Silena. It is our turn to take our stand; it is our turn to rule the universe. Their time must end and it will. I want to tell you a story Silena, and I want you to listen. When I was a very young boy, my father left my mother and I to defend for ourselves. I was hunted by monsters even when I was that young. So I ran, ran all the way until my legs could not move anymore and then something found me. Something saved me and me feel that I held more purpose then Hermes gave me.

"This something was not my father or, for that matter any of the gods. This something is known as one of the greatest beings of all history and his name is Kronos." He smiled; it was the smile you gave to your parents lovingly or an old friend. But Luke…his eyes shimmered in the firelight, they showed something much, much, deeper and evil. The name made my head ache and a laugh reverberated through my spine.

"But Luke," I managed to choke through my fear, "Kronos…he's gone, dead. Zeus sliced him into pieces with his own scythe, and threw him into Tarterus. Does any of this ring a bell to you?" Luke turned to me and looked me in the eyes,

"Silena this isn't about the past. This is about our freedom. Our own taste of it. Haven't you ever wanted just to be normal? To be a part of something? Just to be yourself in the world, to show your powers, and not have people questioning you wherever you go? Haven't you ever wanted any of that?" His words caught me off guard, I realized he was seething. His breathing was hard and sweat was beginning to form on his brow.

Luke knew how I felt; he knew what it was like to live a hard and stressful life. He knew as well as I did what it was like. Maybe Kronos was what I needed to get my life actually started. Maybe all I had to do was do this one little thing and serve him. Maybe I just had to do this tiny little favor.

"For Kronos?" Luke asked, he held out his hand to me. Everything pounded in me, and then it all broke and the answer became clear.

"For Kronos." I took his hand, and he laughed and I smiled. I would do this for him. I mean how bad could it be?


End file.
